how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
Barney's Blog
Barney's Blog is a blog kept by Barney Stinson, one of the main characters of ''How I Met Your Mother''. Each entry is usually in response to what occurs during the episodes. Blog Entries #Ted Suits Up #Venn Diagram... #Lick My Bells #Directions To The Dump #Shooting Women In A Barrel #Update #Findings #Halloween Sluts #Barney's Mail "Sack" #Lemon Law #Holiday Spirits #Let's Close A Deal #Barney's Mail "Sack" 2 #A Term Is Conceived #Party Alert! #Getting Unpsyched Through Film #Barney's Mail "Sack" 3 #Breaking Down Bridesmaids #Haiku? Hiya! #Brocabulary Lesson #When Should You Wear Jeans To A Strip Club... Never! #Winter Oh! - Lympics #Recycling #Launching A Thousand Relationships #Sweet Sixteen #Road To My Pants #The Air Up There #Too Tall For My Britches #Diversifying Your Online Portfolio #Sexual Profiling #An Open Letter To Clark Butterfield #Waterbed's Death Bed #Barneypalooza 2006 #Chicks x 2 #Rack-Jack Alert #Occupation Stimulation #The Amazing Morning-After System #Huntin' Coug #Swarley's Blog #Barney's Guide To Gambling #Sunken Treasure #Stinson V. Stinson #Take Two Awesomes And Don't Call Me In The Morning #Popping Your Big Apple #The Barnabus Stinson Presidential Library #The Stinson Super Bowl Party Sportsbook #Barney's Mail "Sack" 4 #The Barney Stinson Theatre Experience #License Not To Drive #Stinson's Instant Love Nest - "STILN" #The Barney Stinson Bachelor Party Experience #The Price Is Always Right #It's For The Bride Scavenger Hunt #Visual Aid? Visual Laid #Tattoozled #Just Visiting! #Three-Way #Sexploration #The Hot/Crazy Scale #Ted Mosby, Sex Architect #Barney's Mail "Sack" 5 #St. Barney's Day #8.3 Seconds – That’s All You’ve Got To Make A First Impression #Scrapbooking #The Pyramid Of Screaming #Beach Videos #The Bro Code #A Call To Wings #Barney's Mail "Sack" 6 #Emrgency Rroom #Overcoming Illness #The Host With The Most #I Heart NJ #Interveneous Injection #The Bro Code 2 #Doing Hard Time #Not A Father's Day #Barney Stinson University (B.S.U.) #Naked Man! #Everybody's Kung-Fu Fighting #Dear Santa #Barney's Mail "Sack" 7 #Bingo! #Italian Leather Clad Foot In The Door #Casting Couch #The Greatest Story Ever Told #Couture Watch: Nightshirt Makes Night Moves #Oh Canada #Old Person Quiz #The Fantasy Fantasy League #3, 4, Knock On My Door #Crunching The Numbers #As Fast As I Can #Barney's Mail "Sack" 8 #Define This! #Why Girls MUST Wear Jeans to a Strip Club... #Notes From Class: Robin 101 #Worst Night Ever #Canadian Citizenship #Barney Knows #Girls Or Food #The Playbook #The Slap Stops Here! #Dress To Impress #Girls Vs. Suits - This Time Its Personal! #Martin Luther King Day #Roosevelt Peter "Mustache Pete" Drexel #Super Bowl #A History Of Hotness #Barney's Book Report #How To Take Perfect Pictures #What History Says #Shedding A Tear #Kiddie Rules #Movie Review: The Wedding Bride (2010) #45 #Summer Breeze... Up The Summer Skirt #From The Files Of Li'l Barney #The Playbook! #Boobonyms #A Bro-Working Relationship #Challenge Accepted! #Calling All Hotties #Barney Stinson: A Life Of Awesome #No Porn? No Prob! #Blitz #"How To Be Awesome" - Chapter 83: The Mermaid Theory #Barney's Favorite Things #Partner Up #Hard To Get #A Public Service Announcement #The Sex Sense #My One And Only Rule #Father & Son #Personality Improvements #Boom Goes The Dynamite #Landmarks #R & Double D #Truth Stretchers #Duck You, Marshall Eriksen #Dr. Barney Stinson's Consultations #Brocus Group #How To Dress... Your Baby #The Awesomest Things #Oh, Canada... #It's The End Of The World As We Know It (And You Feel Foin!) #Two Bros And A Baby #Shafted #Puzzles! #Barney For Leader #Barney's Mail "Sack" 9 #EPS #The Sex Tape Conundrum #A Rose By Any Other Name Episode Mentions The following is a list of episodes where Barney's Blog is specifically mentioned by one of the characters. While riding in a cab, Barney's so excited Ted finally suited up at his request that he's going to put it in his blog. "Look at you, you beautiful bastard, you suited up. This is totally going in my blog" Barney tells Lily one of the twenty-four similarities between women and fish, realising that since she didn't know that, she didn't read his blog. "One of the twenty-four similarities between women and fish is that they're both attracted to shiny objects. You really never read my blog, do you?" In his apartment, Barney is seen typing into his blog, reflecting on all the women he saw earlier as part of of his search for the mystery girl. Robin's co-worker Don is naked when Robin enters his house. "...Its called 'The Naked Man' I read it on some guys blog." In the cab, Barney mentions a rule from his blog to Marshall. : "The rule is no kids until you're at least 45. Do you ever read my blog?! It's gotten a lot better." Notes and Trivia *Barney's Blog is maintained and written each week by Matt Kuhn, one of the writers for the show. Category:Recurring Elements Category:Barney's Blog